Changed Man
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Raku and his family move up north to escape the clutches of the three possesive girls. When he returns, a year later, he is different when he left but his love for Chitoge is still the same as the day he had left. WARNING: Strong language, suggestive adult themes.


He glared at the females who had bust into his home. All their fighting caused them to wreck his home. They had damaged something so precious to him. The cake for Chitoge's birthday. They were going to celebrate it at his house for their two year anniversary. They had one more year together before they had to break up. He was going to admitted that he had feelings for her and ask if she wanted to make it official.

He saw the disappoint in his fathers eyes when he stepped into the kitchen, his disappointment was directed at them; they had wrecked his home. The older male sighed and walked to his study for some piece and quiet. Raku so wanted to have some quiet as well but the girls were making so much noise. He had overheard them as they spoke about him and Chitoge. He couldn't believe his ears, Tsugumi also liked him. He was annoyed that Kosaki liked him as well. He preferred it to be one sided as he could continue to chase her. He found it quiet annoying as she wasn't even thinking of his fake girlfriend. None of them were. Marika acted as if she owned the place as it was her 'future home'. Like hell it is.

If Kosaki wanted to be with him, she should of said so instead of hiding behind in embarrassment. She was meant to be the sensible one, that's why he liked her so much. Marika couldn't take no for an answer. She was always pestering him about marriage. He didn't even remember her. He didn't even mean it, he was seven. He was super annoyed at Tsugumi, going against her mistresses feelings. She didn't know that they weren't truly dating. She should've punished herself for falling in love with him. It was like Ryuu falling in loved with Chitoge. It was just wrong.

The three girls were the reason for all his stress. He couldn't sleep as well as they haunted him. He could only find relief when he was with Chitoge. She was down to earth. She wasn't fake like the others.

"I'm going out!" He yelled to his dad. The girls lifted their hands from their fight and looked to him. He rushed out the door and to the shed where his birthday present was hiding. He strapped on his helmet and jumped onto the motorbike. He kicked up the stand and took it off the choke. He rushed out the shed and down the streets in a rush. He needed to breath. The bike was aerodynamic and was sleek black. Raku had to lean over to grab the handle bars. His father had bought it for him when he turned 17. The men had taught him how to ride the bike. He was so happy when he was with it. The girls stared in shocked as he sped down the streets. Leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

-X-

Raku weaved in between the cars as he sped down the hill. He loved seeing the pissed off faces with the people he had passed. They were just annoyed that they couldn't get through the traffic like he could. Many people had a serious case of road rage. They would always curse when he slipped by them.

He had his helmet connected his phone which was connected to his watch. When his father phoned him, he pulled over for a second pressed his watch to answer the call and continued to speed his way to Shū's house.

"Hey dad!" He yelled so his dad could hear him. "Have the girls gone yet!"

"Yes son, they have. I called to say that I'm planning to move house tomorrow. It's already been decided that we are moving to the top of Japan. Do you have any issues with it?"

"No," he didn't have time to think. "I'm glad. I need more air. Although, I will miss Chitoge and Shū," Raku avoided a car and sped around the corner. He leaned to the side as he turned. The motorbike following his every direction.

"I'm going to see Shū. Can I tell him? He is my best friend," Raku asked his father.

"Sure. See you later son. The men are packing as we speak," when he heard his father disconnect the phone, he turned around the corner to a quiet street. He slowly moved down the familiar street and turned into a driveway and parked the bike at the side of the car. He kicked the stand down and walked into the home. He knew it was only Shū in the house as his parents worked overseas and he lived in grandmas house. She often walked to the community centre to play bingo.

"Dude! It's me Raku," Raku made his way up the stairs and into Shū's room. It was one of the largest rooms in the house as he mainly lived there. He saw Shū lying on his bed reading some dirty magazine. "I hope I gave you enough time for you to remove your hands from your pants," Raku laughed as he sat on the swinging chair at the computer. Both males were self controlled when they became hot for females. They both had the same remedy to keep it under control. They imagined one of the hairiest males in a two piece swim suit and everything sorted itself out. Shū had many pictures of both the males in his room and his parents.

"Plenty of time. Now, why are you greeting me with your presence," Shū laughed as he sat up on the bed and slipped the magazine under the pillow. He liked to call inspiration but Raku called it sick. He knew that Shū wanted to be a photographer for swim suit models and porn stars. He wanted to take the pictures for playboy.

"I can't take it anymore. They have crossed the line. The cake that I made for Chitoge is ruined. They were fighting and pushed it over. I give up. I'm not going to be a chef. They have no idea what that cake meant to me," Shū crossed the room and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Raku brought out a picture of the cake. Shū grabbed the picture and collapsed to the floor. The cake was two tears with pink icing around the edges. Red flowers of icing dotted the sides of the cake. On top of the cake it read: 'To Chitoge, Happy Birthday, Love Raku xx'. Raku didn't bother to buy her a card as the message on the cake was the card. He knew the cake was strawberry and vanilla as it was Chitoge's favourite.

"Dude, don't give up because of them. Can't you remake it?" Raku shook his head.

"I don't have any money for the ingredients. It cost me, ¥35,166 (£200) for the whole lot. I don't have that kind of money," Raku swung round and faced the computer.

"I'll lend you the money," Raku's shook his head.

"Doesn't matter," Raku stood up cheerfully and sat in front of Shū's television and plugged in the game console. Shū laughed and ran down stairs to prepare snacks and drinks. Raku couldn't tell him yet as it will ruin the mood. All he wanted was have the best day of his life with his best friend.

-X-

"YOU FUCKIN SHOT ME! WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Shu yelled at Raku who had snuck behind him and put a bullet in his back then hid again behind a barrel. "DIE BASTARD!" Raku couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Shū was an amazing player and didn't have many deaths whereas Raku was an alright player. He had more deaths than kills on his player ID. Raku glimpsed over to Shū's part of the game to watch as his character was resurrected. Shū glimpsed to Raku's side of the screen to find his position and bolted to that area. Shooting other players as he ran. Noticing that Shū was on his way for revenge, Raku hid himself in a corner and face the wall so he couldn't see where he was.

"I FOUND YOU. NOW DIE!" Raku's avatar ducked in time and jumped onto the next landing and ran away from Shū but he was right on his tail.

"Stop! Stop chasing me!" Raku yelled back at him. He could feel the fear for his own character. It was petrifying as a maniac for a friend chased him with a gun.

"STOP RUNNING! TAKE PUNISHMENT AS A MAN!" Raku's character ran around in circles trying to escape Shū's character who was insanely shooting bullets from his rifle. Raku was doing well to dodge every single one of them. Shū was hectically smashing on the buttons, chanting, 'DIE! DIE! DIE!' Raku was frantically trying to escape Shū's wrath. He was considering in getting caught but there was no fun in that. If he was going to die, Shū had to outsmart him.

Raku and Shū lay on the bed on their stomachs as they played the game. Shū had a queen sized bed so they were extremely comfy. Bowls of crisps lay in between them. Drinks were on the floor in front of them. Raku couldn't help but look to his friend who was having such a wonderful time. He couldn't tell him that he was leaving. It was too hard. Shū was intensely staring at the screen as he mashed the buttons together. They had now joined forces, after Shū had gotten his revenge. They were shooting other members of their school who the played with. Both males were annihilating the other players. They didn't have a chance to survive. To revise for a test, Shū would yell 'SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST," this sent all players into a frenzy trying to think of the best combos to survive.

After Shū and Raku had demolished the food and the players, Shū had chummed Raku to his bike so he could say goodbye to him.

"See you at school, Raku," the blonde male said not knowing that he wouldn't see him.

"Goodbye...Shū," Raku said sympathetically. He was glad that he could say goodbye to his dearest friend. "I had a lot of fun," Raku kicked the stand up and circled around the car before leaving on his bike. Shū waving him goodbye as he sped down the streets. He felt that he had missed something. They didn't talk about girls, not once. They talked about their past and all the crazy things they got up too.

-X-

Both Shū and Chitoge sat in class waiting for Raku to enter. The teacher was about to enter the class and start the registration. Both their eyes were on the door.

When the teacher entered they got slightly excited that Raku had entered the class in time but were immediately disappointed when they saw it was their home room teacher. She strutted up the podium and placed a book on top of it.

"I apologise for my lateness. I have just received a message saying that Raku Ichijou," everyone's ears pricked up. "Has moved to another school up North. The school got word of it this morning. They moved away in the middle of the night," Shū's smile fell into a frown. He didn't know anything.

"Kirisaki did you know about this?" A few classmates asked her. She shook her head slowly as she continued to stare in front of her.

"Shū, you were with him last night. Did he say anything to you?" Shū just shook his head. He was trying to wrap his head around the events yesterday. He had came round to spend his last night with his best friend. He couldn't help but feel giddy that he had chosen him over any of the other girls.

Girls.

Where they the reason that Raku had left him? He watched as Tsugumi hugged her mistress who began tearing up. Many girls of the class awed as she cried over her boyfriend leaving her. He remembered Raku telling him of how Tsugumi fell for him. He felt sick that she was hugging her. He glanced to Miyamoto who still had the same stoic face on. Kosaki looking down at her fingers as they interlaced each other. Marika looked pissed at the other girls, believing it was their fault and that they drove him away. Where in fact it was those three girls that had chased him away. He kept hearing him whispering, 'I need air. I need space. They are suffocating me," Shū stood up with the chair scratching the floor.

He walked over to Chitoge and pulled her way from Tsugumi. She was shocked when she felt his head on her shoulder. She didn't care and rested her face in the nape of his neck as she gently sobbed.

"I guess that you fallen for him then," he whispered into her.

"I have," she replied back to him. It was a shame as Raku was now leaning more to Chitoge than Kosaki. He had made her, her favourite cake with a message saying that he loves her. Shū felt a tight squeeze from Chitoge. Though they had never had held each other before it felt quite comforting.

"Let go of my mistress," Tsugumi said as she pointed a gun at Shū. The blond haired male finally knew what it was like to be Raku. It was a terrifying thing.

"Tsugumi, leave him alone. He is darling's best friend," Tsugumi lowered her weapon as Chitoge released Shū from the embrace.

"Don't worry, I'll call him later," Shū said then sat back at his seat for the first class to start.

Chitoge returned home and saw that her dad was smirking. Did he know about Raku's departure?

"This morning, someone dropped something off for you. It's in your room," she was slightly praying that it was Raku in her room. Wh

When she entered her room, she threw her things on her chair and slumped onto her bed. It her room was empty. Raku was not there. She turned her head towards the nightstand to see there was a note for her. She sat up and saw the promise necklace along with the note that was addressed for her. She picked up the note and read it.

'I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you to your face, it's too hard. I realised that I no longer care who is the promise girl, so instead I want you to have the necklace. I will give you back your key whenever I return home. Raku,' Chitoge picked up the necklace and place it on. It was quite heavy around her neck. Her vision became blurry as he had chosen her over the other girls. She held the pendant to her heart. It was the best present anyone had giving her. She realised that the school had lied. He didn't leave last night but in the morning. She would have liked if he saw her for one final time and she could beg him not to leave her.

-X-

Shū had ignored the three girls that drove his best friend away. A few weeks later after Raku had disappeared, he received a call from an unknown number. Reluctantly, he answered the phone. Surprisingly, it was from Raku. He had gotten a new phone number as he didn't want anyone else to call him. Shū sat on the phone for hours talking to Raku. He learnt that his friend had totally gave up on being a chef but is the successor the Shuei-gumi group. Raku was a black belt at karate and was hightly ranked at kendo. He knew that Raku was now a player with the ladies. He had lost his virginity to a model. He had several girlfriends at one time but Shū knew he was trying to get over Chitoge. He was glad that he hadn't found another best friend.

Shū was still trying his best to become a playboy photographer. Every time he asked for his pictures to be seen, they turned him down because of his age. He was desperately trying to get into the business but he had no luck. Raku was trying to think of ways to help his friend out.

Raku was constantly asking how Chitoge was doing. Shū had sent pictures of Chitoge to him as he knew Raku wanted to see how she was doing. He would imagine his friend smiling at the pictures of Chitoge acting as herself. There was a lot of pictures of Chitoge and Shū. The blonde haired male, wasn't after Chitoge as he was still in love with their old home room teacher.

-X-

Shū happily rushed out of school when he saw a black car pull in front of the gate. He knew what the car represented. He was back. Shū ran down the stairs to see a male and female leaning against the car. He saw that the male had his hair gelled back. He had large sunglasses on that covered his eyes. His arm draped across the female.

"Shū!" He called out to him. The blonde haired male walked up to him and high-fived his hand. It had been a long time since he had been with his friend.

"Who is she? I thought you came to see Chitoge?" The male took of his glasses to reveal his dark blue eyes. The female took of her glasses, to reveal her hazel eyes. "No way! You're Cherri!" More males began to crowd around them. They were curious to see who owned such a sweet looking car. Raku laughed at all the perverts at their school. Cherri was the centrefold for the playboy magazine. "Why is she with you?"

"She is here for you. Cherri recently moved to my school and I thought that if you two met, she could help you get into the photography business you always wanted," Shū's eyes glowed at his friend's words. Shū looked to the side to see Chitoge and the other girls. He hadn't talked to Tsugumi, Marika or Kosaki since Raku left them, a year ago.

"Raku-sama," Marika charged at him with her arms wide open. Raku grabbed her hand twisted it round so she landed on the bonnet of his car. Shū saw as his eyes a glow in them much like an animals as he grabbed Marika. His gun was pointing straight to the main boss of her bodyguards. The males didn't care they began to charge straight at him. Raku pushed her away and ducked as they tried to shoot him. It hit his car but luckily it was bullet proof. Raku ran up to them and punched many square in the jaws knocking them back.

He had surprisingly dodged many bullets. He kneed one in the stomach and pulled him to the floor. He had grabbed one by the wrist, twisted it then kicked his ankle. The male fell on his back with a thud. Some of them had their guns pointing at him with their shields up. Raku just grabbed Marika by the hair and held her close with the gun pointing at her forehead. The trigger was no longer on the safety catch. He could pulled the trigger at any time.

"Don't touch me or I shoot. You are such a weak, feeble, girl. Who is falls in love with anyone who is nice to her. You are se fucking possessive. It was your own down that I had left. You and the other two are the reason that I couldn't sleep. You were trying your best to win me over but as a matter of fact, the more you tried the more you pushed me away. Now leave! I hate anyone who will do something for someone else just so they would like him," Raku unpinned pushed her towards the guards. They all had caught her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Nobody could. He spun the gun around his finger and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Ichijou-kun?" Raku glared at her. She was holding the bottom of her skirt, trying to look innocent. She was trying to act cute but it no longer worked.

"What do you want, Kosaki!? What the hell do you want? I'm fucking fed up with you acting so nervous. You didn't think I could see through that naive disguise. It's just pathetic. Even though we were in a fake relationship, you still wanted to betray Chitoge. I thought you were her friend!" Everyone was shocked at how he treated the girls who was supposed to be his friends. He was like another man had taken over him. Some liked it and other didn't.

"You sick bastard! You were in a fake relationship with my mistress," Raku walked straight up to her even though she had a gun pointed at them. His eyes were full of lust as he walked closer to her. He grabbed the gun and threw it away.

"That relationship was arranged by your boss so I wouldn't dare question it. Even though, you thought it was real. It didn't stop you having a small crush on your mistress' boyfriend, did it? You are the worst out of all three of you!" Raku placed a hand on the wall and walked up to her. He enclosed her in the wall and his arm. He leaned forward leaving her weak in the knees. "Is this what you really want?" He pinned her hands above her head and leaned in to kiss her on her lips. She shook her head and collapsed to the floor.

"I never wanted to betray my mistress," she gently sobbed to herself. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned round to see his fake girlfriend. He gently smiled to her. His eyes reverted back to the loving, caring ones. He had been so rude to all of her friends because of how fake they were.

"Honey?" He turned round and gazed into her eyes. She had became so much prettier than before, that it was impossible. She had the pink lip gloss that stood against her deep blue eyes that were highlighted by the black mascara. She still had the red ribbon in her hair. What struck him the most that she was wearing his pendant. He couldn't help but smile at the thing. He pulled out his phone were her key hand onto it. She smiled as they hadn't forgotten about each other. He grabbed a stand of her hair and runner it between his fingers as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Darling, come with me," he grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF MY CAR!" He yelled at some first years, they immediately backed away. Shū saw how much he had changed within him. He was not kind to the ones he hated; would yell at people for touching his things; more aggressive towards men and women. He was going to be a true heir to the yakuza. Raku smiled to Chitoge and opened the passenger door. She sat in the car and waited for Raku to run to the other side and climbed in. "Shū, score!" He yelled as he climbed into the car. He was hoping that if Shū and Cherri hit it off she would be able to get Shū into the business.

-X-

Raku sped down the streets of Miyagi. He loved it when he got to the highway. He could go even faster. Chitoge held onto her seatbelt as he weaved in between the cars. His face was so concentrated on the road that she couldn't speak. He would smoothly move from the third gear to the fourth gear. She saw that in his hand, he had a ring. He had never been one to wear jewellery. His face had became more defined. His cheeks and jaw bone was more visible and defined.

Raku drove to the top of a large hill and parked the car which overlooked the city. It had became darker so all they could see was the street lights from the city below them. Chitoge climbed out the car and stared down in amazement. Raku climbed out the car and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked as she continued to gaze into the city. She touched his laced hands and held into them. She didn't want him to let her go.

"I couldn't breath. I couldn't sleep. I was stressed. Trust me, it was the hardest thing to do, leaving you and Shū. You two were the only two reasons for me to stay," he replied as he rested his cheek against her head. He was much taller than her. He had a major growth spout when he was gone.

"I missed you," she whispered to him. The wind caught her words and sent them to his ears where they echoed.

"I missed you, too," he whispered back to her. "I saw the girls for who they really are when they ruined your birthday cake."

"I was getting a cake?" She asked as she turned round to look up at him. He pulled out his phone and searched for the picture of his cake. She gasped at how pretty it was and the message. She held the phone and pushed his hand to his side and pressed her lips against his own. She had been wanting to do it for so long. Raku wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled in closer. He began to kiss her back with more passion. Chitoge leaned back and fell against the car. She tasted the nicotine that lingered on his tongue. She had no clue that he had smoked. He placed his phone back in pocket and laced his fingers with her free hand. His hand on her waist lowered down to her ass. She pulled back but he went straight to her neck.

"Raku?" He began to suck on a part of her neck, leaving a mark in its place. "Please stop," she pleaded with a shaky voice. Raku did as he was told. He was a gentleman after all.

"Not enjoying it?" She shook her head. "Then what?" His hands began to circle on her ass, he slipped both hand under her skirt and held firmly on her ass.

"I am enjoying it but I don't want to get carried away," he placed his knee in between her legs and began prodding her area. He was fed up with her trying to get her words out, he just gave butterfly kisses to her neck. He was being so gentle with her so she wouldn't stop him again. He wanted to get carried away. She was one women who he would have sex more than once.

"I have a condom so don't worry," she grabbed his blazer, careful of the gun in his pocket. He began ravishing her neck with his lips. She couldn't help moan his name.

-X-

Raku woke up when he felt several shadows linger behind him. He looked down to see that there was a mop of blonde hiding in his side. His arm was hanging over her waist. He realised that they were both naked. He slipped his hand under the pillow and grabbed his gun. He looked in the sliver body. He could see that Claude and many others had a gun pointed at him. He moved his arm and pointed the gun at Claude. Chitoge shifted as he turned round. Her face was resting on his bare chest.

"I haven't know Chitoge for long but I do know that she doesn't like getting woken up. Now would you like to upset her?" All males shook their head and backed out the large room. Raku felt like he was already a boss as he lay with Chitoge in her bed. It was really cosy lying with her. He turned around and cuddled into her front. Her skin was smooth. Her breast and stomach were just amazing. Her thighs and legs were so milky that he wanted to caresses them all the time. He began to gently kiss her shoulders, wanting to leave more marks on her untainted skin. He felt bad as she had waited to give herself to him. He didn't want to go back home soon but he was going to have to. He wasn't one for having sex then just ditching them while they slept.

"I love you, Chitoge but I have to leave you," he gently kissed her cheek and climbed out of the bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes and scampered to put them on. He wrote a message to Chitoge: 'I'm sorry for leaving you. I had so much fun with you. Do not worry, this isn't the last time. I love you, my beautiful girlfriend.'

Chitoge woke up to an empty bed. She remembered that she had sex with Raku. She felt lonely that he had left them after their first time together. She held herself as she felt like a whore. She glimpsed to her bedside table to see the note. After reading the note, she had sense of composure as he would return for her. She was a reason for him to come back to their town. She couldn't prouder. She still had his necklace which she wore with pride. It was her boyfriend's after all.

-X-

**I hoped you liked this story. I love Raku and Shū. I think they have an amazing relationship with one another. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
